


Don't want to be the Queen

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2020 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Clexaweek2020, Clexaweek2020 Day 6, Day 6 Historica/ Drama Period, F/F, F/M, Historical/Drama Period, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-War, Pre-War, Princess!Lexa (The 100), War, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Lexa, the future Queen of the Kongeda and Clarke, daughter of one of the biggest noble families of Polis, have been best friends since they're kids. As they grow up they start considering their feeling for each other, but the world and time were they live in is not on their favor.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Becca/Gustus (The 100), Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexaweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Don't want to be the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is pretty sad, but then it gets better. It took me a lot of time to found the inspiration or even the idea for this day, but I finally did it and I hope I did it right.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy

_**Day 6 Historical/Drama Period** _

At the age of 11 the princess asked her father for the biggest deal of her life. It happened a few weeks after her birthday; her father started talking with one of the chief of the smallest clan of Kongeda, Floukru. The leader of the clan was worried that the other clans would attack them and they wouldn't be able to defend. Gustus, the King, asked Lexa to take Scott, the chief's son, to a tour around the castle as they spoke.

They walked for about two hours, Lexa stopping herself every time Scott called her a princess- she heated the term- and trying to spoke in the most formal way possible. Then they stopped at one of the gardens and Scott started moving closer and closer to her.

"Princess, can I kiss you?" he asked and Lexa frowned.

_'Kiss me? Why would he like to kiss me? Clarke kisses me cheek sometimes, but she's my best friend. Well maybe is okay'_

Lexa looked at him and nodded, she moved her hair to the side and extender her neck so her cheek was more visible. Scott hesitate a bit but finally kissed her cheek and it felt... weird. It wasn't like when Clarke did it. It lasted too long, his lips were too big, he pressed too much, everything was wrong; so she frowned deeper.

Scott backed off and asked her to keep walking and she did. After another ten minutes Scott stopped in front of her and gently took her hands, he smiled kindly before leaning slowly closer. Lexa frowned; not knowing what was happening till it hit her.

Scott was trying to kiss her, like actually kiss her, like her parents did a sometimes and they told her that was something you did with your lover, but Scott wasn't that, she just met him a few hours ago. So she did what Anya thought her since she was six, she hit him. Her fist connected with his jaw, pushing him to the side, and sending him to the ground. Then she frowned as she stood there looking back at him.

_'Why did he tried to do that? I didn't gave him permission!'_

Lexa kneeled and took the back of his jacket juts it time for Anya to approach her "Lexa, cal-"

 _"Nou hod op ai. Bak op"_ She ordered on the warriors’ language, and the guard just walked behind her as she pushed Scott inside the castle. Lexa entered the room were her father and the float people chief were talking. She hit the back of the boy's knees and he felt to the floor. "He tried to kiss me!" she said mad looking right at her father's eyes.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry I could stop her" Anya entered the room right behind Lexa.

"Don't worry, Anya. Wait outside" Gustus said kindly and the young guard nodded "Lexa, honey, calm down. Come here" Lexa moved away from Scott and walked to her father.

The king solved the matter, send Lexa to a walk with Anya and spoke with the Floukru chief accepting the marriage idea wasn't going to happened, not for now at least. Once they made a plan to keep their clan safe, Gustus went to visit her daughter to her room, the matter took a while so it was already night, and Lexa was getting ready to bed.

"Hey, _strik Heda"_ he greeted her daughter and she smiled at him. He sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her "we need to talk about what happened today" Lexa lowered her gaze, but nodded "I get why you hit him, it wasn't the best reaction... but I get it" Lexa looked back up at her father "Why did it bothered you so much?" he gently asked.

"He asked me if he could kiss me... and I thought it was on the cheek, like Clarke does, and he did that, but the he stepped in front of me, and he was all the time calling me princess and then I realized what he wanted to do, and you told me you only do that with your lover and he's not..." she sighed as she closed her eyes, she started talking faster and faster as the rage took her again.

"Yes, he is not your lover, but he could have been" Lexa tilted her head to the side "You're going to be Queen some day Lexa, and for that you need a men leading with you" Lexa frowned "Boys will start courting you, because they will want to be the ones leading with you"

The future Queen had the more terrified look on her face as she heard her father; her eyes opened as wide as she could with her eyebrows frowned, she was even wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Gustus took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh "I know you don't want to think about it now, and that's okay. But you're eleven now, in ten years you will become Queen, and you will need to find a men to lead with you by then."

Her father was being serious, but Lexa wasn't pleased by the idea "But I don't want to, I want to have time to see Clarke and play with her... and with Aden too, and I want to entrain with Anya and Indra and..."

"You don't have to found it now" the King conceded.

"But... but I don't want... you said I will be Queen in ten years... I don't want to find someone till then" the more the little girl thought about it the more it disgusted her, not just because she didn't wanted to be with someone in that way right now, but because the few time she had felt like she did, it had never been with boys.

Sometime she stared too much time to the lips of the servants, or the cute girls that greet her when she was out of the castle with her father, even sometimes with Clarke- but she would never accept that- no even once she had thing that of boys, on now that her father was reminding her of it, she only felt disgusted of the idea of being with a boy.

Gustus looked at her for a long few minutes, thinking, till he decides what to say "Okay... I will not pressure you to find a husband, but I will need you to be open minded about it"

Lexa tilted her head again "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"If boys approach you and try to court you, don't close yourself, be nice, try to see if you like them" Lexa wanted to frown, she didn't liked that idea, but her father told her he would press her so it was acceptable.

"You promise me?" she looked right into her father's eyes, she needed to be sure she still had time to be a child.

"I promise" the King took her cheeks and kissed her forehead "We have a deal?" Lexa slowly nodded and then her father put one of his big hands between then in order for her to take it and close the deal. So Lexa did it, she took his hand and shook it firmly.

>>>

Lexa Woods had hated a word that the people used to refer to her, because of been the daughter of the Queen and the King. She was the heiress of the Kongeda, but she hated the term _'Princess'_. With the time she started getting used to it, but know on her 17th birthday, she couldn't hate it more.

When she was young it was more because of the restrictions her parents imposed her by using that word. But now, when the most beautiful girl of the whole kingdom had just took her down the haven of kissing her soft lips by telling her they couldn't do it because she was the _Princess,_ she really wished she wasn't.

Clarke and Lexa had been friends since childhood. When Lexa was still a kid she had asked her mother what was love and she realized that was what she felt for Clarke, she never thought it was something bad, not even when she grew and realized she didn't just loved her but she was _in love_ with her. But around a year ago, when her father remembered her she had to find a _husband-_ man- to lead with her when she became queen and to give her children later, she realized it was nothing good.

Of course she wasn't going to stay away from Clarke because her kind of feeling weren't the right one for both of them, so she didn't. And now she was facing the consequences.

It was her 17th birthday and Lexa managed to escape from the big party at the castle. She was in one of the low walls near the event hall and three noble boys had already found her trying to invite her to dance- Fortunately, she had convinced her parent to not use a dress for the party- and she had easily and politely rejected them.

After the fourth guy, she was ready to change her location when Clarke found her, the blonde proposed her to go to their favorite tree not much far away from where they were. Up there Lexa had told her about all the guys and what she didn't like about the party. And while doing that, it happened.

They hadn't realized how much close their faces were from each other as Clarke kept telling her a story about her younger brother. When she finished and they both laughed, they stayed staring at each other for a minute, before both started leaning closer.

Lexa was about to stop, thinking maybe this was all her imagination and she may create an awkward moment, but Clarke raised her hand and cupped her cheek, with her fingers grabbing the back of her neck.

Without more hesitation they both leaned totally, joining their lips in a sweet kiss. It was both of them first kiss, so they didn't know what to do. They stayed pressed against each other for another minute, till Clarke- again- was the brave one and opened her mouth a bit. Lexa did the same and it was when Clarke sucked on her lower lip, and the princess decided in that moment, that it was the best sensation _ever._

But unfortunately, just as it started it ended.

Clarke backed off closing her eyes in what Lexa could figure out it was frustration "Lex... I'm sorry..." she trailed off.

"About what?" the brunette asked just to make sure.

Clarke opened her eyes and the princess could see tear about to roll down her best friend's cheeks "We can't..." the blonde said shacking her head.

Lexa didn't want to accept it, so she asked another question, expecting to prolong the discussion as long as possible and maybe change something "Why not?" tears were filling her eyes now, too.

"Lex..." Clarke was interrupted by her own quiet sob "You are the Princess..." that's when the brunette's sadness changed for a second to anger, but returned quickly as Clarke keep talking.

"We can't be together..." the blonde sniffed "You need to find someone that.... that will be the king by your side in a feature..." Clarke pressed her lips together, shaking her head, as tears rolled down her face "I can't be that person"

Lexa was crying no too, but she refused to listen on her best friend's words; because she knew there were true, she knew that at 21 she would become queen and she was meant to find a husband to lead by her side, but she didn't want to.

She didn't want anyone but Clarke. She couldn't thing on been with any boy in that way, and since a long while, she could picture herself beside anyone else but the blonde.

It was Lexa's turn to cup Clarke's cheek "Clarke..." the blonde refused to look at her so she called again "Clarke... look at me... please" She finally looked up and the sight broke the princess' heart.

Clarke had marks of tears down her cheeks, her eyes were red and she was sniffing hard; trying not to fully cry. Lexa could contain herself; she didn't want to see that, she wanted to see Clarke happy, smiling, laughing. So she kissed her again.

She wasn't as gentle as she wanted to be, but Clarke received the hard kiss with same intensity. She sucked on Lexa's bottom lip, before letting the brunette slip her tongue inside her mouth; they both moaned as she moved closer, holding each other tightly, knowing that if they let go, it would be over.

They keep on kissing exploring each other's mouth for a few minutes until both their sobs made it impossible. The held each other by the neck, resting their foreheads together. The sniffed a lot, trying not to sob, before either of them could talk.

"Lex..."

"Please don't" the brunette begged with her eyes tightly closed "I can't... I-I don't want to..." she said, knowing that her best friend would know she wasn't jus talking about stopping the kiss. She'll know she was talking about let her go, about been away from each other, about becoming the queen without her by her side, about the necessity of her kingdom to found a husband able to give her offspring. She was talking about loosing her.

Clarke just moved to hug her, as tightly as she could, telling her without worlds that she didn't want to either "I know..." sob "I know, Lex..." sniff "But we can't... you have to leave me" Clarke moved back to look at her puffy eyes "We can't do this... I can't give yo- I can't give the _kingdom_ , what they need from your partner" she sobbed hard this time and so did Lexa "We can't" she repeated.

The brunette closed her eyes and rested her head against Clarke's again; trying to think on a way out a reason a way so she wouldn't lose her best friend, and the love of her life.

"I-I... Clarke please..." Lexa begged once again, not finding what she needed.

Clarke took the princess' hand from her cheek and held it against her cheek "I'm sorry..." the blonde said in a sob "But your da-"

"The deal" Lexa left out in a sigh as her eyes opened wide "The deal with my dad, Clarke" The brunette repeated "We have time, my dad promised to me I could wait till I was 21 to found a husband... I still have four years for that, _we_ still have four year"

Clarke started shaking her head as she frowned hard trying not to cry more "Please... I need you" Lexa begged at the edge of crying once more "We'll be careful, we'll hid out in the forest or in my room, or, or we'll just be like normal, but Clarke I know..." she sniffed "I know and you too, that if I let you go now you're not coming back, you'll think is to complicate and risky and you'll walk away and I can't, I..." She sobbed trying to see Clarke's face clearly as the tears in her eyes blocked her vision "I can't lose you" she whispered.

Clarke was crying in front of the brunette, she needed to be the reasonable one now, for Lexa and the kingdom's sake, but it was just so hard. Lexa was saying all those crazy things that were a solution for them, but it was too dangerous, they couldn't risk it. The blonde shook her head, but Lexa's hands back on her face stopped her.

"Please..." the princess opened her mouth trying to said something, but she couldn't. No sound left her mouth for a full minute and the there were only sobs, but she managed to say, to beg, between them "I need you"

And it was when Clarke gave up; she started sobbing harder as she took Lexa's hands in hers, trying to nod with her head she knew she wouldn't be able to speak. The brunette seemed hopeful, but not convinced.

She moved her hand from Clarke's face and the blonde moved hers to the brunette's "Fine" she sobbed trying to said jokingly, but falling miserably "Yeah... okay, I'll do it, we'll do it..." she cried more as Lexa smiled and sobbed at the same time.

The blonde kept on nodding as she started leaning in again; bring Lexa's face in. They kissed again, this time the smiles' were an obstacle as much as the sobs were.

"We should start been careful now" Clarke said as she smiled at the brunette.

Lexa nodded "Okay..." sniff "Let's... Let's go to my room" Clarke smiled at her and nodded.

They made their way through the castle, avoiding any adult and rejecting any guy that invited them to dance. They made it to Lexa's room as they laughed at the face of the last guy who tried to invite them to dance.

Lexa closed the door and Clarke leaned to kiss her, all sad thought left their minds and they walked to the bed. They smiled sweetly at each other as they leaned on the bed and continued kissing.

Bit by bit the kissed became heated; lips pressing harder, tongues exploring, teeth sometimes crashing against each other. Hand also started to explore, sometime burying in each other's hair, others moving up and down their sides, going further every time.

Lexa was the first one going even further; she moved to straddle the blonde and took of her upper clothes, leaving herself only with the fabrics that covered her breasts. Clarke breaths got caught on throat as she watched the tan stomach of her best friend, she lifted her hands, but too scared that it'd disappear; she put them on Lexa's thighs.

She didn't look away till Lexa leaned down to kiss her again, and just them Clarke moved her hand to touch the brunette's bare skin. As they kept on kissing they untied the princess pants and lowered them, till they were off. Clarke inverted their position so now she was straddling the brunette.

The continued kissing as their breaths became harder, the raised to sitting position and Lexa untied the blonde's dress, she backed off before pulling it down, she looked into her best friend's eyes as Clarke helped her put it down her middle area, she wasn't using fabrics as she was, because the dress fulfill that function.

The princess, respectful as she was raised, held her look on Clarke's eyes once the dress was down till the blonde smirked at her and said "I thought I had already gave permission enough" with a joking tone.

Lexa smiled too and slowly looked down _'Whoa...'_ she thought, but when she heard Clarke chuckling and she wasn't so sure if she said it or not. She knew Clarke had a hearty bust, but seen it on its complete greatness was a whole new level.

For the next hour they explored each other, loving every second. They both fell onto the sheets exhausted and ready to sleep, but Clarke remembered her that her parents will come to say good night to her and they couldn't found them.

It had become a tradition for Clarke to stay every year for Lexa's birthday so it wasn't new for Gustus and Becca to found her daughter and her best friend curled around each other when they came to say good night.

The next morning when they exchange their goodbye kissed on the privacy of Lexa's bedroom, they were happy. Lexa was just 17 they still have time to love each other on the way they've been dreaming for so long.

They would worry about Lexa becoming a Queen when the time came, for now, they would enjoy their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.  
> You can find me on tumblr @blu3haw4.  
> It's been wonderful to write for Clexaweek, hope you have liked it all, let me know what would you like to read on for the last day.  
> Thank for reading.


End file.
